The Heart-To-Heart
by Whiskers Mooncat
Summary: A particularly tough day at work has left Nicole in a bad mood. A really bad mood. And Gumball is the only person who can make her feel better. This leads to a little heart-to-heart between mother and son. Contains: Incest and Lemon. (Co-edited by "Call Me Writefag")


**Note: This fic contains incest and lemons. If either of those things bother you, don't say we didn't warn you.**

* * *

 **The Heart-to-Heart**

Happily lounging on the couch with his smartphone in hand, Gumball Watterson was enjoying a rather atypical afternoon.

For once, his homework was already complete, all his chores had been taken care of and he had the living room all to himself. He'd even had time to make a little theme park out of building blocks with a working Ferris wheel on the coffee table.

Indeed, today was shaping up to be an especially good day. Afternoons were usually a peaceful time for the Watterson household and it seemed like today would be no exception. Though little did Gumball know, that this was merely the calm before the storm.

That storm broke without warning when the front door crashed violently open, shocking Gumball out of his peaceful state. He instinctively hid under the couch, expecting trouble. And she arrived in the form of tall, blue and beautiful.

Enter Nicole Watterson, the breadwinner, mother and head-honcho of the family. Her heavy footfalls combined with a grimace that barely covered her blistering fury told Gumball all he needed to know. A storm was on his horizon…

Gumball's mother cared deeply for her family. Her unwavering devotion and hard work meant that she was the lone support beam to their home. In spite of, or perhaps because of that, Nicole always had a very a 'tempestuous' personality. When she got angry, no one was safe.

But right now, 'anger' didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling. Her work shift today at the Rainbow Factory had been _gruelling_. Even more so than usual. She ended up working through her lunch break to make ends meet. And to top it all off, she had to get snubbed out of a promotion to a potted fern plant - which would be found to have mysteriously wilted by tomorrow.

If her mood was an omen for the weather, you'd expect fire and thunder. After a day like today, there was only one person who could make her feel better.

Nicole's voice was no more than an irate whisper as she spoke.

"Gumball. Bedroom. **Now**."

"Say. What. Now?" Gumball sheepishly mimicked her punctuated sentences, crawling out from under the couch with confusion.

"Did I stutter, little man?" replied Nicole. "I want you upstairs, right _now_."

"What the what!? Mom, am I in trouble?"

"Not as much as you're gonna be, if you don't do as I say!" she suddenly exploded, pointing at the stairs with the speed of a bullwhip.

Gumball swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what he did wrong but he knew better than to make things worse by arguing.

"Okay, okay!" he surrendered with his hands up. "Just let me just put away-"

Almost comically, in the blink of an eye, Nicole had packed away the entire set of blocks in one clean sweep. Gumball only became aware of this with the sound of the toy box lid snapping shut in her hands.

"…Or you could just do that."

He nervously offered her a grin and she seemed to lighten up a little. She offered him a smile back but there was no humor in it. It was more akin to the look of a hunter finding a good meal. That made him very nervous.

"Where's your father?" asked Nicole.

"Oh, Dad went to get groceries after he ate all the-"

"Good."

"-Food in the fridge?"

Before Gumball could even finish his sentence, Nicole tugged him away and up the stairs. Though Richard was out shopping, the other two Watterson kids were still at home.

In their shared bedroom, Darwin and Anais were amusing themselves by watching videos on Elmore Stream-It. Their leisure time was cut short however, as their mother barged into the room, carrying a now astounded Gumball in her arms.

Nicole gently placed him down like a fine antique. Gumball quietly stepped aside as Darwin and Anais turned their attention to her. Like Gumball, they were quick to notice, all was not well.

"Kids, I need to speak with Gumball privately," explained Nicole. "So go to your room."

"Mom, we _are_ in our room," Anais casually pointed out.

"Then go to my room!"

"But we're not allowed to play in your room Mrs Mom," Darwin reminded her.

Being in no mood to argue, Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose with exasperation.

"Then go downstairs, play video games, help yourself to leftovers. Do _whatever_ you want. Just leave us alone… for about an hour… to talk."

"But-" began Darwin.

Fed up with excuses, Nicole glared at them with enough fire in her eyes to set the house ablaze.

"-Of course mama dearest!" he immediately changed his tone.

Nervously, Dawin prepared to take his leave, ushering Anais out with him. Anais however, refused to be intimidated. Darwin only made it to the door before Anais grabbed him by the arm and forced him to stay right where he was.

"Darwin, no!" said Anais.

"No?" repeated Darwin.

"Yes _no_!" she nodded.

"Yes? No?" he said, utterly confused. "Huh? I don't get it..."

Ignoring him, Anais turned her attention to their mother.

"Listen up, Mom! We were in here minding our own business. We didn't do anything wrong. If you're gonna punish Gumball, fine. But why can't you do it somewhere else? We refuse to leave until you give us one good reason why we should… should…"

Anais trailed off, captivated by the sight of her mother holding out two crisp banknotes, worth twenty each. Nicole had been saving that money for an emergency. In her book, a situation like this certainly fits the bill. _Cha-ching_.

Cheerfully taking one and handing the other to Darwin, Anais was quick to change her tune.

"Y'know what? We _should_ get going Darwin!" she spoke in a sing-song voice. "I guess we can play downstairs."

"I dunno Anais…" whispered Darwin. "This seems kinda wrong-"

"You want Mom to punish us too?" she interrupted.

"-But it feels so right," he finished.

"Oh well, you'll just have to learn your lesson Gumball!" exclaimed Anais, as she made herself scarce.

"Sorry buddy!" added Darwin, following her example.

At last, it was just the two of them. But as insurance, Nicole made sure to lock the door. Despite his anxiety, Gumball kept himself calm and collected,

"Mom, why are you upset with me?" he tried to reason with her. "I didn't do anything wrong… today."

Surprisingly, Nicole's attitude had suddenly taken a more positive outlook and she didn't look so angry anymore. Well, no longer enough to cause the apocalypse anyway...

Instead, she was now smiling. Not in her typical cute and friendly way but rather the ' _I've got a dirty little secret_ ' way. Kneeling down to get eye-level with her son, Nicole placed a comforting hand on his head.

"Oh, I'm not upset with you sweetie," she explained. "I just had a bad day at work. Okay, a _really_ bad day. And I guess I'm just a little bit irritable."

Gumball was astonished to learn her idea of _little_ but he decided to change the subject.

"So… just to be clear," said Gumball. "I didn't do anything to upset you?"

"Of course not, honey," assured Nicole.

"Then why...?"

Gumball raised his hands, referring to their private little heart-to-heart conversation.

"It's not about what you've _done_ ," said Nicole, twirling her finger. "But what you're _going_ to do…"

Gumball rolled his eyes with a huge sigh. He should've seen this coming a mile away. This wasn't the first time…

"We've talked about this honey," she reminded him. "A mother's love is unconditional. But I'm still a person. A person with needs. Needs that your father is happy to neglect…"

The sharp bitterness in her voice was painfully obvious to Gumball during that last part.

"I'm not asking you for much..." said Nicole.

Gumball looked halfway between concerned and confused.

"Um, hello?" replied Gumball. "You're asking me to… um, _get busy_ with you. I'm sure, the moral and psychological issues involved are too many to count."

"Yet you never had a problem with it before," Nicole retorted with a smirk.

"That's not untrue…" he admitted.

It had all started as an accident. Or at least, that's what Gumball always told himself to rationalize it. Though the more time went by, the less he was able to. Some questions didn't have logical answers. Maybe this one did, but neither of them really knew or cared at this point.

The fact of the matter was, they were here now and neither of them showed any signs of stopping.

"Then what's wrong sweetheart?" asked Nicole. "Are you saying you don't want to?"

"Are you saying I have a choice?"

"Of course you have a choice, honey…" Nicole smiled. "You and me can have some fun together. Or I'll end up passively taking out my aggression on everyone _except_ you."

"Mom, that's not a choice! That's an ultimatum!" complained Gumball.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Nicole shook her head, with fake disappointment. "Just where did you learn such language?"

"From a little bunny girl who's way too smart for her own good…"

Gumball looked the other way, folding his arms in a pouty manner, while his mother pretended to think for a moment.

"Y'know what?" said Nicole. "You make a good point Gumball…"

"I do? I mean… I _do!_?"

He wasn't used to hearing that, at least not from his mother.

"I don't wanna to force you into this Gumball…" she cooed. "But before you make your decision, I think it's only fair that you at least check out what's on offer."

Gumball furrowed his brows and held his chin with suspicion.

"Hmm, are you doing that thing where you pretend like you don't care about something, to get the other person to do the thing you actually want them to do?"

"That's called _reverse psychology_ sweetie. And you're _far_ too smart for that."

"Oh really?" Gumball challenged her. "Because _I_ think I'm not."

"Well then," grinned Nicole. "I guess I'm just going to have to teach you..."

Now, it was on.

With lightning fast reflexes, Nicole pinned Gumball to the ground with a single pounce. Despite making the first move, she fell straight into his trap. Gumball had fully expected her to do that and caught her off guard, by pressing her lips against his own!

Though Gumball's quick thinking caught her off guard, his mother happily welcomed his initiative. Quite a spellbinding smooch it was. With her lips sealed, Nicole exhaled through her nose, while murmuring a few "mmms" and "ahhs".

Her body did all the work as her mind went to autopilot. She could feel Gumball following suit as their respective tongues met and mingled, exploring each other's maws. They battled tongues for what seemed like hours on end.

Though in actuality, little more than a few minutes went by.

Having succumbed to the spell of intimacy, time was reduced to a hazy mess. The only thing consistent, was the fiery passion within them, burning hotter the further they went on.

When they finally parted, Nicole's cheeks had flushed themselves red. She enjoyed that, much more than she should have. If Gumball felt the same, he did well to hide it. But Nicole could feel that he was beaming on the inside.

"Hmph, I only kissed you because you deserved one," said Gumball, with his arms crossed. "I'm still not convinced…"

"Ah-ah," Nicole waved her finger. "That was just a sample of what's to come."

If Gumball wanted to play ' _hard to get'_ with her, he should've known that his mother played to win.

"How about I give you a real preview?" offered Nicole, sitting up before him.

With that said, she dug her claws into her shirt and wrenched it upwards, giving the little blue feline a gorgeous view of her brassiere clad breasts. She would've taken the whole thing off but…

"Uh Mom?" said Gumball. "Shouldn't you have unbuttoned it first?"

In her haste to escape her cloth prison, she failed to notice that little detail. Naturally, it became apparent to her that the shirt would not come off so easily. Gumball couldn't help but chuckle a little at her oversight.

Now blushing even redder from embarrassment, Nicole swiftly pulled her shirt back down to loosen the collar before trying again. This time she got it right, successfully lifting it off and tossing it aside. She then proceeded to yank off her bra, like it was on fire.

Setbacks aside, her precious endowments were now out on display for him. It wasn't the first time he'd seen them, despite what his expression would have you believe. But it was hard _not_ to be taken in by such a sight, thought Gumball.

"So, like what you see?" said Nicole, playfully cupping them for him.

"Those are… very impressive, like always," he complimented. "I must take a closer look."

Gumball held his chin again, craning his head as if he was inspecting a fine work of art. In his opinion, Nicole checked out with flying colors. However, Gumball's ' _wise beyond his years'_ demeanor didn't last for long.

His idea of an inspection, was to playfully prod her bosoms like they were pudding on a plate. It was such a silly and childish thing to do and Nicole had to bite back the urge to giggle. He was definitely teasing her...

"That's no way to do an inspection," said Nicole, in a haughty tone. "You need a more hands on approach."

Taking her advice, Gumball stopped messing around and began to properly rub and massage them. Judging by his little grin, Nicole could tell he was enjoying himself. But it was time for some payback...

"Like this?" asked Gumball.

"No, like this!" replied Nicole.

Gumball suddenly found himself caught in a bear hug, tightly squished into the valley between her twin peaks. Stuck under her grasp, Gumball wriggled about, trying to squirm free but that only made Nicole cling on to him even tighter.

Only when he stopped resisting, she loosened her hold on him. It was that simple. Gumball mentally smacked himself for not catching on sooner.

"Well dear, what do you think?" laughed Nicole.

The little cat simply purred in response, nuzzling her breasts like a pair of cushiony marshmallows. But soon it wasn't enough for him and he rolled out his tongue to taste them.

In no time at all, he began teasing the sensitive nubs at their center, pinching one of them with his paw and nibbling on the other with his teeth.

"Ahaha!" Nicole let out a sharp gasp. "Don't be too rough, Gummypuss!"

Nicole was familiar with reverse psychology but that did not mean she was always good at applying it. Her words only encouraged Gumball to go further.

He began to properly mewl, just like a kit desperate for nourishment and soon started to knead and suckle.

Although it was a fruitless effort, Nicole stroked the back of his to encourage him, mostly because he looked so cute right now and she loved seeing him like this. When Gumball finally peeled off of her, Nicole noticed he had worked up quite an appetite and she was more than happy to 'cater the affair'.

"Alright Mom, I'll admit that was quite an appetizer," Gumball confessed with honesty. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try the main course…"

Nicole was _very_ pleased with his decision.

"Then let me get dinner started for you…" she said with a mischievous smile.

Standing up before him, Nicole swiftly let her skirt fall to the ground as she got to work stripping herself of the final garb still strung to her skin. Facing the other way, she bent down to peel her panties off, giving Gumball quite an eyeful of her precious posterior.

Nicole knew he was just as hungry for her, as she was for him. So she decided to have a little fun and catch him of guard. That meant tossing her undergarments right in his face, as she turned to face him.

Once more, the sly cat seemed to have been expecting her to pull such a stunt. He certainly knew her intimately. Predicting her came easily with that level of closeness.

Gumball slowly and calmly sank to the floor, without a word and inhaled deeply, breathing in the familiar scent of his mother. Such a powerful pungent odour…

It was akin to an aphrodisiac, given the effect it had on him. It added fuel to the fire within his loins, increasing his hunger tenfold.

Removing the sweaty garment from his face, Gumball skeptically faced his mother as she bared herself before him, showing off her well-developed physique.

Here she stood, standing naked as the day Gumball was born, in plain sight of him.

The very thought made her giddy; she should be embarrassed. No, she _was_ embarrassed! It was only arousing her even further. And with her son having yet to disrobe at all, it only made that feeling grow stronger.

"Thanks Mom, but they're not really my size..." said Gumball, neatly placing her panties on the floor. "Plus, I think they're a little wet."

His straight laced antics had Nicole giggling with joy. She tried to think of something clever to entice him but snarky comments were his forte, not hers. In that case, actions speak louder than words, she thought...

Nicole sat down and made herself comfortable, spreading her labia wide open with one paw, and beckoning her son closer with the other. With a little shrug,Gumball got down onto all fours and began to approach. When he got close, his mother halted him by extending her heel.

"Not so fast, Gumball," said Nicole, shaking her finger.

Gumball remained poker faced, offering her no response at first and then, sneakily giving her hindpaw a little kiss. That was unexpected but not at all, unwelcome, thought Nicole.

"I'd say you're a tad _overdressed_ for our little date…" she told him.

Gumball decided to humor her.

"And you think I should _slip into something more comfortable_? By which you mean get undressed. And naked. Like you are now..."

Nicole couldn't help but chuckle, not so much at his attempts to flirt but rather his complete lack of tact.

"Oh, this is what I love about you Gumball," laughed Nicole. "You have such a way with words, you little ragamuffin you."

"Really..." Gumball replied with a cheeky grin, pulling off his shirt. "Then would you say, you find me _a-mew-zing_?"

" _Meow_ -be…" said Nicole, playing along.

"Well, I can be quite _purr_ -suasive…"

"Hmm, well _tabby_ or not _tabby_ , is the question."

"Hmph, this is becoming quite a _cat_ -astrophe."

"I'd say... a complete faux _paw_."

Oh wow, that last one would be hard to top. Gumball thought as hard as he could while Nicole patiently awaited his retort. She really _did_ play to win.

"I… you… Aw, you gotta be kitten me…" said Gumball.

And then, the two of them just burst into laughter on the spot, Nicole even having to wipe a tear from her eye.

To her, it felt wonderful to be able to laugh and joke around after such a dreadful day. Even as intimate as they were, Gumball still managed to make things fun.

Several bad puns later, Nicole finally noticed that Gumball had completely disrobed himself. He stood before her, in all his glory.

It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before but it had certainly been a while since she saw him like this. He sure had come a long way.

Being the younger one, Gumball did not exactly boast a well-built physique but Nicole had to admit his taut figure was in good shape, slender and sleek in the way only a young boy could be.

It was obvious to everyone, that Gumball heavily took after his mother and boy, did he wear his looks well. If there was anything Nicole loved more than herself, it was him.

Bashfully rubbing his nose with a finger, he expectantly stood gazing at her lower lips. Likewise, Nicole found herself drawn to the sight of his hardened member, standing rigid and ready to rock her world.

"Hmm, I see someone's eager-ooh!"

Nicole's words were cut off as Gumball dived right in, neatly sandwiching his head between her thighs. Finding himself quite snug, he took a moment to breathe in. It was squishy, slimy, sticky and above all else, the stench was strong as could be. And Gumball did not mind, at all!

Getting down to business, Gumball began lapping away, carefully watching and enjoying his mother's reactions.

"What's the matter Mom?" he giggled. "Cat got your tongue? Or is that the other way around?"

Nicole bit back the urge to laugh again, putting a hand over her mouth, nodding in agreement.

Gumball got back to work, finding himself growing fond of the distinct, somewhat salty taste of her honey pot. Whatever he lacked in experience, his enthusiasm more than made up for it.

To top it off, he just _had_ to make eye contact with her, staring at her right in the face while he began to motorboat. Nicole wasn't sure if he was acting on impulse or just a quick study because he already had her shamelessly purring with delight.

"Ah yes..." Nicole sighed contentedly.

After the kind of day she had, she _deserved_ this! It was like an oasis in a desert. After an onslaught of torment, she finally had the opportunity to just sit back and let her worries melt away.

The rhythmical swishing of his tail was mesmerizing her. Nicole ruffled his ears and urged her son to continue, feeling herself approaching her peak. They were both purring now, as he really got into it. She was close...

"Gumball, I…" she panted. "I can't… hold… it anymore…oh!"

Letting loose, Nicole was rewarded with an intense torrent of pleasure that swarmed her body, starting with her nethers and surging towards her head. She had to clench her teeth to bear it, clawing her feet into the carpet, her body twitching as if being tugged by invisible chains.

What burning passion, it was like playing with fire. Gumball would have disagreed though.

From his perspective, it was more like getting struck by a water balloon, because his face was now soaked. She had made quite a splash and it left her feeling exhausted. Nicole allowed herself a moment to rest as Gumball shook the wetness out of his face.

Naturally, a short moment was all she needed to get back in the game.

"Nicely done honey," said Nicole, giving herself a little stretch. "But now, you must let me return the favor…"

Nicole perched herself on to all fours, carefully watching him and licking her lips intently. Gumball opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come to mind.

"I… guess that sounds fair…" he supposed.

"All's fair in making love and war…" said Nicole, squinting her eyes.

"What does that even mean?" Gumball threw his hands up.

So far, Nicole had been taking things easy with him. But now, it was time for her to step up her game. She was a natural leader, taking charge was something that came to her all too well. If Nicole was the leader of the pack, then Gumball was about to learn a lesson in submission.

"You're gonna pounce on me again, aren't y-!"

He wasn't wrong.

Nicole was far more aggressive in her approach this time, going straight for the scruff of his neck with her teeth, softly purring as she sunk into him in a feral fashion.

"Oh, come on," scoffed Gumball. "That only works in fiction, there's no way I'll go all… lim… py…"

' _Pride cometh before the fall'_ as Nicole expected. Pinching that particular spot had quite an effect on her son.

Gumball felt his entire body involuntarily relax itself. His eyelids grew heavy and any thoughts he had, slipped away. A tender feeling of warmth, comfort and security washed over him and he put up no resistance.

Having won their playful little cat fight, Nicole ensnared her prize with her body. Trapped in his mother's embrace, it was her turn to play with him.

With an especially delightful purr, Nicole gently began to nibble his ear, using one arm to hold him and the other to stroke him to readiness. All he could do, was mewl to her, giving in to her desire and lying his head back against her breasts.

Nicole soon picked up the pace, her strokes becoming more rigorous while she puckered her lips tight against his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as she worked over him. Gumball felt himself shudder with delight as she did, completely caught under her spell.

Leaning her mouth close to his ear, her warm breath sent cold shivers down his spine as she spoke.

"Make love to me Gumball…" she whispered.

And just like that, she suddenly let him go, releasing all hold on him.

Gumball was already hard and ready. His mother could have easily taken him right then and there, knowing that he would not resist or complain about her advances. But she did not want to take from him, she wanted to give herself to him.

Nicole was a very proud individual, usually too proud to ever admit she needed anything from anyone. But she what she needed right now, was Gumball. She _yearned_ for him and she wanted him to admit the same.

Such sentiment would please her more than any physical touch. She longed for the feeling of being wanted and needed by her partner. So Nicole patiently sat before him, exposed and vulnerable. All he had to do was say...

"Anything for you Mom," Gumball replied breathlessly.

His mother instantly beamed, the moment those words left his mouth. Cosing up towards him, Gumball could practically see the lust glinting in her eyes.

"Then please lie down honey," Nicole instructed.

Barely waiting for him to comply, she eased him into lying down, pinning him like a mouse under a cat's paw. She stood up before him and Gumball took the time to admire her once more.

The way she towered over him like that. Her posture exhumed grace and power. Gumball had to admit, his mother could be pretty scary when she got serious. But that element of danger, only made her approach more appealing.

Perching a leg around either side of him, her luscious hips and cushiony rump began their descent towards his body. She fumbled her aim however, whether intentionally or not, Gumball could not tell.

Nicole had positioned herself so that her slick heat was firmly pressed over his throbbing member. She then rubbed the two against each other, rubbing her clit against the tip of his spear. Yep, she was definitely teasing him, Gumball realized.

"You want mommy to put it in?" asked Nicole, with a sultry smile.

"Well, I'd do it myself but my hands are kinda full," replied Gumball, firmly taking hold of her hindquarters.

"If you want in, you'll have to tell me something first."

"Something first?"

Nicole leaned closer to her son and gently whispered in his ear.

"Oh, do I have to?" groaned Gumball.

"For _me_?" requested Nicole, pouting her lip and making puppy eyes at him.

Darn it, there was no way he could say no to her like that. Very well, if it meant that much to her.

"Ugh, fine…" he conceded. "I'm your little Gummypuss."

"Yes, you are..." she chuckled, ruffling his ears a little.

Play time was over.

Sitting up, Nicole locked fingers with him with one paw and took hold of his shaft with the other. Not wasting a second further, she positioned him towards her love tunnel and finally let her hips drop, taking him in one clean sweep.

"Oh, how I've missed this…" moaned Nicole, with an all too immodest sigh.

She grinned at her son, adoring the sensation of having him inside her, feeling firm and snug. From the way she looked at him, Gumball couldn't help but blush a little, scratching the back of his head.

"Ready, my little Gummypuss?" asked Nicole.

"As he'll ever be…" replied Gumball, rolling his eyes.

And so, Nicole immediately began to thrust herself against him.

Channeling all that anger, all that pent up stress, thinking of every little thing that had caused her bad day, Nicole put that raw energy to good use, slamming her rear against him with youthful abandon.

"Oh yesss…" she hissed, drawing out the sibilant sounds with the tip of her tongue.

Now Gumball hardly expected her to go easy on him. But at the same time, he never thought she'd go all out from the start. Digging her claws into the floor and smothering him under her mammaries, she grinded against as if her rump was on fire. Her tail swung about back and forth, as if trying to fan the heatwave they had sunk into.

"Oh man, Mom's really going all out…" thought Gumball.

Trying to keep up with her was far from easy. Gumball feared his mother would end up crushing him with the weight of her desire. Still, he knew how badly she wanted-scratch that, _needed_ this. He just had to keep it together…

"That's it Gumball, keep going!"

Nicole on the other hand was really getting out of control, lewdly moaning in between thrusts, paying no attention to the fact that someone outside the door might hear her. Her thoughts were set squarely on Gumball, her pride and joy. He satisfied more than just her body…

Knowing that he was willing to do this entirely for her sake and the sincerity behind his words felt simply glorious.

"Eek!" cried Nicole, snapping out of her little daydream. "Gumball, you little cheek!"

Why, he had just slapped her rump!

"Mmmph mmph!" he mumbled from underneath her.

What a childish and devious little gesture, it had brought her into a fit of giggles, which in turn brought out her inner animal and she really started to enjoy herself. Nicole continued to thrust as he continued to administer slaps, to her rear.

"Yes Gumball, give it to mommy!" said Nicole, almost squealing.

Not getting the result he expected, Gumball fumbled around with paws until he caught hold of her tail, yanking it back and forth like a bell-pull to get her attention.

"Ding ding!" cried his muffled voice.

"Ooh!" yelped Nicole, her face turning rosy red. "Gumball, what are you doing?"

As she sat up to question his confusing behaviour, suddenly it became all too clear and her perplexity turned to pity. Caked in sweat, Gumball graciously caught his breath in haggard huffs.

"Sorry Mom…" whispered Gumball. "But I was kinda running out of air down there…"

"No-no sweetie," said Nicole, stroking his cheek. "I'm the one who should apologize. Sorry, I got a little carried away. I want you to enjoy this as much I am."

"But I _am_ enjoying myself," laughed Gumball. "I can't help it if you take my breath away..."

Once again, Nicole couldn't help but crack a smile. Behind all that snark, Gumball had a big heart that he preferred to keep hidden. Whenever things got tense, his sour optimism always shined through.

"How about we switch sides?" Gumball suggested.

"Of course honey," replied Nicole, with a huge grin. "If you think you can handle me…"

"Do _you_ think I can?" asked Gumball.

"I _know_ you can."

"Then what am I waiting for?"

"Good question."

"How about a good answer?"

Holding him by his cheeks, Nicole leaned forwards to give him a big kiss on his forehead and nuzzling noses with him before she pulled away.

"How's that for an answer?" she asked him.

"Good. Very."

"Well then…" she trailed off.

In a most amorous fashion, Nicole slunk to the floor. She was like a snake charmer, the allure of her slow, sensual movements, compelling him into submission. And yet, the hypnotic way in which she moved, slithering and stretching, made it seem as though she _was_ the snake.

Despite the dominance in her posture, the way Nicole casually presented herself to her son, made her look so relaxed and vulnerable. Spreading her thighs apart, she set her sights on him as she spoke with a sultry smile.

"Come give it to me, Gummypuss…"

Gumball had to blink a few times to regain his composure. That was quite a welcoming wagon. There was no denying it, he wanted her right now, more than anything.

His instincts hounded him to charge towards her, like a bull to a matador but Gumball continued to show restraint. Adopting a more feral stance, he flicked his tail behind him and moved towards her, slowly and confidently.

"Well, if you _insist_ …" grinned Gumball, mounting himself on top, placing his paws on her perky assets. "Better hold on tight."

Nicole took his words to heart, locking her legs around his body, firmly holding him against her.

"Tight enough for you?" quipped Nicole.

"I'd say, it's _purr_ -fect," drawled Gumball.

"Here we go again," she said, rolling her eyes with amusement.

"If you insist…" replied Gumball.

At that moment, Gumball made his way back in, catching her by surprise as she let out a mewl.

Now it was Gumball's turn to take the lead. Despite his wiry frame and small size, Gumball packed plenty of energy on the playing field.

Getting a good pace going, he pounded her tuna like the head chef of a sushi bar. If that weren't enough, having him knead her knockers in time with his pounding was enough to turn her world upside down.

"Ooohhh…" moaned Nicole, letting her head hang back towards the floor. "That's the way, sweetie…"

It mystified her, how her son could look so sweet and innocent and yet have an underlying streak of mischievousness about him. He had turned the tables on her. Nicole had wanted him to succumb to her and be the first to admit he wanted her more than anything.

"Keep going Gumball!" she urged. "Don't hold back one bit!"

Instead, Nicole had succumbed to him, practically begging her son to take her. He really was a quick study. So young yet so resourceful, he had used her own psychological tactics against her.

"I guess that's why I fell for you, Gumball..." Nicole thought to herself. "You can be such a troublemaker sometimes… But I know the real you. You're loyal, sweet and caring. I don't know why but you just make me feel so happy inside. I know I'm your mother but… you're such a sweetheart and I… I still love you as a girl…"

What they shared was special but fleeting. A taboo relationship such as theirs was not just uncommon but rarely accepted, if ever. They knew that. Still, they cherished what little they did have. Moments such as these. This was their moment and this moment was theirs.

"Mom?" said Gumball. "I'm… getting close…"

"Ah, me too sweetie…" Nicole grunted in between breaths.

"Do you want me to…?" he trailed off, mid-sentence.

"To what?" said Nicole, feigning ignorance.

"Y'know…" he mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"Finish inside me?" his mother giggled. "I've taken precautions. It's safe."

"Hmm," said Gumball, with a tiny grin. "Well if you-"

"-Insist?"

"I was gonna say _want me to-_ "

"Sure you were," she agreed sarcastically.

"-But that works too."

"I _do_ want you to."

"And I want _you_ ," added Gumball.

"You do?"

"All of you."

"Oh you…" said Nicole, feeling a bit giddy.

"No Mom," replied Gumball, shaking his finger. "You've-L-I."

"You've L I?"

"Say it backwards."

Nicole tried her best to comply, which resulted in a slurred mess of sounds, until she pieced it together with a big gasp.

"I… Love… You?" she murmured, incredulously.

 _"I love you too,"_ grinned Gumball.

"Oh Gumball…" Nicole cupped her hands over her mouth, getting teary eyed.

He had caught her completely off guard with his words of sincerity. If there's such thing as a wrong moment to say those words, then there must be a right one too.

Nicole couldn't possibly have imagined how much it would mean to her to hear him say that, and especially say it at this moment in time. That meant more to her than he knew.

Gumball had brought his mother to a complete loss for words.

"Aw, don't get all mushy on me like that, Mom," Gumball pouted, scratching the back of his head. "I'm so embarrassed…"

Nicole puckered her lips, raising an eyebrow with amusement. Oh, how her son was such a rascal, even when he was being so sweet, she mused to herself. Wiping the few tears from her eyes, she quickly regained her composure.

"Hmph, okay little man," said Nicole, in a near haughty tone. "Why don't we get back to business, then? It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"Very well…" agreed Gumball. "Mind rolling onto your side?"

"Don't mind if I do," she replied. "How's this?"

"You tell me…"

Gumball raised one of her legs upwards, tightly wrapping his arms around it while mounting her other leg like a saddle. Not only that, but he also slinked his tail around hers, intertwining the two together. In manner of speaking, the gloves were off now...

"Because I wanna make sure you get yours first," said Gumball.

"Is that a challenge?" said Nicole, tilting her head.

"Only if you want it to be."

"Challenge accepted."

Gumball immediately got back to thrusting, eager to meet her expectations. In this position, gravity worked to his favour, meaning he could move faster and smoother. It was amazing how he came up with such an idea, purely on impulse.

Nicole was obviously the older, wiser and more experienced of the two. And yet, time and again, Gumball managed to surprise her, keep up with her and almost surpass her. Nicole couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in him, wash over herself. She was very pleased with him.

Even so, Nicole was not just going lay there and give her son an easy victory. If he wanted another climax out of her, he would have to earn it! Nicole clawed at the carpeting once more, refusing to give in so easily.

The two felines kept going at each other for what seemed like ages. Neither one showed any signs of giving up but neither looked as though they would last much longer. With one last trick up his sleeve, Gumball sought to claim victory.

Never falling behind with his thrusts, Gumball reached out with his paw to rub and flick at the fleshy little mound that hung above her lower lips, finally pushing Nicole over the edge.

"Urgh!" she cried. "G-Gumball, I'm about t-to...!"

"Do it Mom! Do it now!" he demanded.

In that moment, Nicole lost herself in her own mind, falling into a blissful state of euphoria. It swarmed across her body, from the apex of her thighs, circled around and then back again. She actually threw her head back and let her mouth hang open. It felt so good, it actually hurt a bit.

"Ahahahaa…!" sighed Nicole, overwhelmed by immense pleasure.

Watching his mother writhe and squirm under his touch, listening the the sounds she made and feeling the fiery sensation from where their respective loins met... he finally reached his limit. Every muscle in his body stiffened and beads of sweat raced down his spine.

"Mom, I can't hold it!"

"Go right ahead, Gummypuss!"

His resistance broke away like a crushed jellybean. Once solid and firm, now smashed to pieces. Gumball caterwauled as he unloaded himself into her.

"Ahhh!" he cried.

"Ooohhh, my Gummy…!" squealed Nicole.

In hindsight, Nicole would admit to her rather silly choice of words but heck if she cared.

Their respective juices met in the middle and Nicole felt her son's essence pour into her womb. It felt so hot and slimy, swimming around inside her. And then the soreness sunk in.

Pain interwoven with pleasure with such intensity, that her body couldn't keep up and just gave up trying to feel anything.

"Good boy…" said Nicole, gently petting her son in between breaths.

For a brief moment, Nicole acknowledged the fact that he came into the very same place he'd come from. What a thought that was… Thinking about it made her feel strange.

Was this the feeling of 'post-coital tristesse'? In other words, feeling sadness and anxiety after stuffin' her muffin? Having experienced something so pleasant that she couldn't help but feel a little sad too? Or... was it simply the fact that she had made love with her son?

Raising her head to face him, Gumball warmly smiled back at her, and that was all she needed.

Just like that, whatever doubts or regrets that still lingered within her mind, simply disappeared. She knew what she did. They both did. And they enjoyed it. And they'd probably do it again.

It didn't matter to her that he was her son, just the fact that she loved him and he loved her.

"Thank you, Gumball sweetie," said Nicole, placing a hand on his head.

Following his more feline instincts, Gumball comfortably snuggled up on top of her, relaxing himself in time with the sounds of her breathing. For a while, the two were content to just stay where they were, enjoying each other's company.

"Feeling better now, Mom?" asked Gumball.

" _Much_ better, thanks to you," replied Nicole. "I'm glad you came around."

"Y'know, you could've just asked me directly," laughed Gumball. "It's not like I'd have said no."

"True but where's the fun in that?"

"Fair enough," shrugged Gumball. "Now, as much as I'd love to stay like this, we should probably get cleaned up. Before the others grow wise to our… talks."

"Good idea Gumball," nodded Nicole. "I'll start the shower. Maybe you can help me scrub my back…"

"Way ahead of you," replied Gumball, holding up a loofah and a brush, much to her surprise.

…

Some time passed as Gumball and Nicole washed up. Having gotten themselves squeaky clean, they finally made their way back downstairs.

In the living room, Darwin and Anais sat playing the new video game they had bought; _The_ _Tale of Zelmore: Breath of Fresh Air -_ it had only cost them forty bucks…

Once more, the arrival of their mother made the two siblings instantly stop what they were doing to face her. They tensed up, unsure of what to expect, as Gumball stayed watching from the stairs. Much to their surprise, Nicole smiled at them.

"Um, hi Mrs Mom," said Darwin, deciding to break the ice.

"Hi kids," Nicole greeted them, in her most friendly manner. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier."

Darwin and Anais briefly exchanged a glance. Was this actually happening?

Their doubts faded away when Nicole gave them both a motherly hug. Darwin turned to Gumball with a puzzled expression, who could only hold his hands up, as if to say 'I don't know'.

Slowly parting from her hug, Nicole looked quite solemn as she faced them properly.

"I had a really bad day at work today," she confessed. "And I let my temper get the better of me. I just really needed to vent somehow or somewhere. Your big brother was nice enough to sit down with me and talk things out."

"Mmm-hmm," nodded Gumball from the stairs.

"That's why," said Nicole. "I wanted to apologize about earlier."

"That's okay, Mrs Mom," assured Darwin. "Everyone has a bad day, every now and then. We know how hard you work for us and that it can get a little stressful for you."

"Plus, we're kinda used to it by now…" said Anais with a shrug, which earned her a glare from Darwin. "Uh, what I mean is, don't worry about it Mom. We're not upset with you. Let bygones be bygones."

"You're right," agreed Nicole. "Thank you."

"You must really have a way with words Gumball," Darwin told him.

"I guess you could say that…" said Gumball, uncomfortably scratching his head.

At long last, all seemed well again in the Watterson household. At least until, the front door opened as Gumball's father finally made his return.

"Hi everyone!" announced Richard, in a jovial fashion. "I'm back from the store. What'd I miss?"

Amidst all this drama, everyone had forgotten about his shopping trip. Needless to say, they collectively decided not mention any of it.

"Hi Dad!" the kids replied in unison.

"Oh, hi Richard," said Nicole, perking up. "You went shopping for groceries?"

"I sure did!"

Richard dropped a few shopping bags to the floor and Gumball made his way over to take them to the kitchen. They were a lot lighter than he expected.

"That's very responsible of you," admitted Nicole. "Now I can get started on supper. Did you remember the produce this time?"

"Yup, I got everything you asked. I even remembered the cake mix."

"Wow, that's… nice," said Nicole, genuinely impressed. "Good work, Richard."

"So Dad uh, where are the groceries?" asked Gumball, inspecting the bags. "These are all empty."

"Huh? Uh oh…" gasped Richard, grim realization dawning upon him. "Oops, I might have made a little boo-boo…"

"Richard…" began Nicole, in a stern voice. "What did you do with the groceries?"

"I… may have accidentally eaten a few things on the way home," he replied, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"A few things?" inquired Nicole with suspicion.

"…everything," he mumbled.

Hearing those words had left the three Watterson kids flabbergasted. Not because they knew they should've anticipated something like this, but rather they were terrified at what effect this would have on their mother. Watching her silently, the color seemed to slowly drain from her face.

"What!?" Nicole suddenly exploded. "You mean to tell me that you ate all the food in the fridge and then ate all the food you bought as replacement!? Including the cake mix!?"

" _Accidentally_ …" Richard hopefully offered. "Um, for what it's worth, I didn't eat the gift I got you. See? A new potted fern plant!"

As if someone had thrown a switch, all that anger Nicole had amassed and disposed of, came back to her _full_ throttle, blazing her into a state of unyielding rage. She did little to hide her dissatisfaction, trembling with such anger that the potted fern spontaneously caught fire.

"Um, don't worry Nicole!" said Richard hastily. "I'll just go back to the store and buy some more!"

Desperate to avoid her wrath, Richard immediately made his way back to the car.

"We better go with him this time," said Anais, following after her father. "Come on, Darwin."

"Sorry buddy!" shouted Darwin, closing the door behind him.

Mother and son were left all alone again.

"Gumball. Bedroom. **Now**."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'd been wanting to do a Gumball fic for some time. Admittedly Gumball X Nicole is an unusual pairing but hey, I can ship it.**

 **I wanna give a huge thank you to "Call Me Writefag" for helping me edit this fic. I'm really happy with how this one turned out.**

 **Credit goes to Vinoda for the cover art.**


End file.
